A Pleasant Summer
by LunarDiana
Summary: Draco has been abused, but has kept quiet. Now though, he runs to the one person who can help him.


A Pleasant Summer Rated PG for child abuse I don't lay claim to Harry Potter or anything to do with it. Takes place after "Goblet of Fire". Summary: Draco has been abused, but has kept quiet. Now though, he runs to the one person who can help him. This is my first Harry Potter story, so be gentle! -----  
  
Draco Malfoy watched as his mother and father argued. They did it so often that it was commonplace in the Malfoy home. But it didn't make things easier. He longed for a family that actually cared for one another. But all they ever did was fight.  
  
Was there ever a time when they loved each other?  
  
He doubted it. Both his parents were from rich, pureblood families. They had been young when they got married, very young. Barely eighteen years old. Their parents had carefully planned it, making them socialize with each other, until it was only natural that Lucius would ask Narcissa to marry him.  
  
But they didn't count on me.His mother often let him know how she had never wanted children, but an heir was needed to continue the line. He knew she didn't love him and she let him know it.  
  
"Draco!" His mother stepped into the hallway. "Don't just stand there! Get your things put away!"  
  
Lucius came in and sighed deeply. She always takes it out on him. "Narcissa, he's just gotten in. Leave him be." He smiled, a warm smile that he used only for his son. He loved him dearly. He could remember the day he learned he was going to be a father. He had spent so much time preparing the nursery and reading up on parenting that he couldn't think straight. "Draco, how was school?"  
  
The boy smiled slightly and replied, "Well, there was a lot of problems what with Diggory being killed." He frowned suddenly. Silently he prayed that Voldemort wouldn't try to brand him. His father had told him that though it was too late for him, Draco could choose his own destiny. And he did not want to be a Death Eater. Oh, he stood by him. But he would never join him. Not willingly. But they had to pretend.  
  
"Father."  
  
"Later, Draco," his father said. He rested his hand on the blond head. "We'll discuss it later. Right now, I have to go." He caressed his son's cheek and walked out the door.  
  
Draco stood there for a moment, and then he turned towards the stairs. Before he could move a hand struck him hard in the face. He shrank back. "Mother." But she was too angry to listen. She couldn't hit Lucius, he was much stronger. So she hit him.  
  
Narcissa had been hitting him for years. But his father didn't know. He couldn't know. If he told, then his mother had promised to do something terrible to his father and he couldn't allow that. So he simply endured the beatings.  
  
After the initial slap, she drug him up the stairs and into his room. She grabbed his hair and held him still so she could hurt him more. He felt tears sting his eyes, but no sound came from his mouth. She was a vicious woman; he knew that she had the potential to be a Death Eater. But because his father was one she refused to be.  
  
Over the next few days his father had a lot of work to do so he was at his mother's mercy. He tried to avoid her, but she kept at him. Finally on the fifth day of vacation, she completely lost it. He couldn't stop the screams that tore through him. She was using dark magic as well as her fists. He knew he had at least one broken rib and his left arm was throbbing, probably broken.  
  
"Mother! Stop! Please stop!!" His body writhed on the marble floor in a pool of blood, but still she continued.  
  
"I never wanted you! You ruin everything!" she shouted as she slapped him hard.  
  
"Narcissa!"  
  
Relief flooded him as he heard his father's voice. He managed to raise his head and look at him. "Father." He tried to reach for him, but his mother's magic was too strong.  
  
Lucius stared in horror at the sight of his son's twisted body on the floor and his wife holding her wand. Rage filled him and he exploded. Draco stared at him, horror-struck. His father never lost his temper like this. It terrified him to no end. Somehow he got to his feet and into the parlor. A bucket of Floo powder sat by the fireplace. Scooping some into his hand he threw it onto the fire and shouted, "Hogwarts!"  
  
Draco stumbled out the other side.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
He turned and looked up. "Professor Dumbledore." Before he could speak another word, his body collapsed. He felt himself sink onto the floor and then he passed out.  
  
The Headmaster was appalled at the boy's appearance, but he held his anger in check. After all, the boy needed help. He lifted him into his arms, remarkably strong for one so old and carried him into his room. He gently laid him on the large bed and sent for the nurse. Once the wounds were attended to he simply sat on the bed and watched him.  
  
When Draco awoke, he would question him. But for now, he needed rest.  
  
-----  
  
Okay, once I get more time I'll continue it. Hehe. bet you thought his father was beating him, huh? 


End file.
